


Win Me First

by Skyland2704



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Basically Z Challenges Sky to Win her, F/M, Featuring a Why Don't We Song, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Making Out in the Gym, Push-Up Challenge, Push-Ups, date, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704
Summary: Sky asks Z out on a date, but he's a pain in the ass, so Z decides to twist things up a little bit, and make him work a little to get her to go out with him: He has to win her interest! Basically a ton of FluffffSpoiler: 150 Push-Up challengeLet's See what follows ;)
Relationships: Elizabeth Delgado/Sky Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	Win Me First

**Author's Note:**

> No notes... Just FLUUFFFFFFFF! Also, [@shadowranger05](https://shadowranger05.tumblr.com/) and I did a fanart for this story, (I don't know how to upload an image on this, but if I finds out, I maybe will!)

Z Delgado chuckled, as the man beneath her groaned and grunted, and heaved her up, and then back down in a steady rhythm. "That's seventy five" she commented after a few minutes, kinda impressed.

"Told you" he panted, "I can make it to hundred with you on top

"Haha let's increase the stake" she said, smirking viciously, "hundred fifty, and I'll give you whatever the hell you want"

"Whatever the Hell? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, playfully.

"Depends on you" she said, "make it to one-fifty, then we'll see"

Sky Tate rolled his eyes, and groaned again, as his back threatened to crack, and with effort, pushed back up, putting weight on his muscles, "No guy in the universe had to do something like this to get a date"

"Well, aren't you the one who says you're like no other guy in the universe?" Z said, enjoying herself thoroughly.

So, what had happened, was that Sky had asked Z out on a date… well, not exactly. He was Sky Tate, and putting his ego behind was a really, really hard thing for him, and so, when he finally opened his mouth, what actually came out, was something along the lines of, "uhmm… of course you'd go out with me, so, how about… Friday?"

If it'd been Sydney Drew she'd have melted readily, and been all up for a chance to go out on a date with the handsome guy.

The thing was, that the girl Sky Tate had fallen for, was Z Delgado… and Z Delgado, wasn't going to take this shit. Her reply had been, "uhmm…" imitating his tone, "how dare you assume I'd go out with you"

"Doesn't everyone wanna?" he had shot back pompously.

"Haha NOO" Z had replied, laughing sardonically, and Sky felt mad at her, and they didn't talk for a couple of days, and it didn't seem to have any sort of effect on Z. Sky was the one who felt like he REALLY needed to be her boyfriend. He liked her too much to not give it another try. He thought about it… a LOT, and finally decided that Z was too precious to just let go like this, and he needed to let go of his ego.

He approached her again, and this time, put forward his ideas with more politeness. "Z? Would you please give me one more chance?"

And purely out of spite, Z had put forward this challenge. If he could do one hundred push-ups, with her sitting on his back all through, she'd forgive whatever he had said, and would willingly go out with him. He had to 'WIN' Z Delgado, with all of his blood sweat and tears... but mostly sweat... for now ;)

And that's how the two had landed up in their present situation, with Sky reaching 75 push-ups, and Z perched on his back, earphones plugged into her ears, and a toit smirk on her face.

"You know… you should be grateful to me"

"Why so?" he muttered under his breath

"I'm giving you a chance to 'earn' my time fair and square, and not damaging your fragile little ego and virility"

"Excuseeee me?" His voice was full of scorn, but it dissolved into a chuckle when he heard her chuckle. Yeah, maybe giving into her tantrums was a good thing, if it made her laugh like this. He loved the sound of her almost musical laugh.

"Alrighty ma'am" he said, compliantly, "I'll do as many push-ups as you want, as long as you agree to be my girlfriend. Long term, girlfriend, not just one stupid date"

"Whoa! Hold your horses Tate" Z said, pretending to be alarmed, though every bit of her mind went 'SQUEEEEE' at that moment, because whether she admitted it or not, she did have a HUGE crush on Sky Tate. Out loud, she said, "I said I'd go on a date with you, I never said anything about being your girlfriend"

"Well If I can do 150 push-ups, you said you'd do ANYTHING I said, and what I'm asking is that you be my girlfriend" he grinned cheekily.

Z rolled her eyes, "reach one-fifty, then we'll talk"

"Oh, and speaking of counting, check the count, i think we're on 94"

Z raised her eyebrows, she had lost track of the count in their conversation, and that big 'SQUEEE' in her mind, lucky for her, the SPD Morpher had kept track of it.

"You're on 98" she said, thoroughly impressed, if he did two more, which he had almost done by the time this thought created itself in her mind, she'd actually have to go on a date with him. Yippee?

"ONE HUNDRED!" Sky roared as he completed the century.

"Muy macho" Z found herself mumbling inaudibly, though even if he heard, he wouldn't understand the language. "Congratulations, you have a date this friday night" she grinned.

He heaved, heavily, wishing to collapse right there and then, but it was the question of his ego, and he wasn't going to give in before fifty more. He smiled cheekily at her, "I'm not done yet baby," he smirked,

"Hey play that song out loud" he suggested, pointing to her player, and she grinned, "won't that be distracting?"

His choked voice answered, which had been purposefully choked by him for some drama, "I NEED a distraction"

Z chuckled, "Tired? Mr. Tate?"

"Hella No!"

The music started flowing out, it was 'Friends' by Why Don't We. One of Sky's favorite songs.

"I could come alonne... Just me and you on our own?" Sky said, smirking, looking up at Z, quoting the lines of the song, and wriggling his eyebrows naughtily.

"Shut up!" she said, but she couldn't stop blushing at the prospect. This way, the two-way teasing continued, till Sky reached one hundred and forty seven push-ups, and Z happened to be completely impressed by his stamina, smirking about the 'related' prospects.

"ONE FORTY EIGHT!" Z cheered him on, as he continued,

"ONE FORTY NINE!" and just as he was about to finish his dare, he was struck by mischievous inspiration.

He stood still, not doing the last push up, and swiftly flipped around, catching Z off guard, and flipped them over, so that she was on the floor, on her back, absolutely surprised, and facing him, while he was, yet again, in a push-up position over her, their faces inches close.

"You didn't finish one fifty" She pointed out, even though she was a nervous wreck, in this extremely close position of theirs. She could feel his heavy breathing so near his lips, and his sweat dripped off in slight beads onto her, which she didn't really mind, and he pushed himself up, putting his weight on his arms, and grunted, "one hundred and fifty" bringing himself down, and onto her, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Z's eyes flew wide, as she realised what was happening! She was kissing Sky Tate! It took her a few minutes to assess the situation, but then she realised how much she was loving this, and so she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with passion, and pushing her tongue inside his mouth. He parted his lips to let her through, and the two made out.

They made out for ten minutes straight, after which they reluctantly pulled apart, realising they had needed oxygen for quite some time, and then, they rested their foreheads against each other. Then Z and Sky sat up, properly, and started kissing again, and when they broke apart again, they chuckled.

"Guess I completed my challenge?" Sky asked, smirking, and for once, Z also smiled, and placed her hand on his.

"Yes, Mr. Tate, though in a little unorthodox way, but I think it counts"

"So does that mean I have a date?"

"AND you now have a long term girlfriend" she smiled, "unless you do something to piss me off, and then, you'd be single again... and it won't take a 150 push up challenge to win me back"

"Then how much would it take?" he teased, knowing that wasn't the way he'd have to make up to her.

"At least fifteen hundred" Z also joked, "but I know you'd never hurt me"

"And I know that if I do, I'd do 1500 push ups, even if it kills me" he chuckled, and they kissed again. The two realised they were super excited about the date, and everything else, blushing slightly. This was gonna be Really Awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Lemme know whatcha think down in the comments!!


End file.
